


A Family Affair

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Control Issues, Domestic Violence, Earth-3, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owlman killed Batman and took his family away and made them his own. Sadistic and cruel he made them into what he thinks is the perfect family until a Batman from another universe shows up. </p><p>Well, if you can kill them once than you can kill them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

[Earth 3]

Thomas Wayne Jr was enjoying his family dinner.

As always the dining hall was well lite. The table was set up for a seven course meal like always when it was time for dinner. Across the way his lover sat waiting for the servants to bring out the food as they children were sitting perfectly still.

After all children were to be seen and not heard.

All four of his children were sitting up straight with their arms folded. As normal everyone was dressed in the proper dining ware. The time ticked until it chimed seven and right as it did six servants came out to set out the first part of the meal.

As soup was set down and the servants left Thomas picked up his spoon before getting some of the cream color soup and tasted it. Sitting back he smiled.

"Perfect." Thomas hummed before nodding. "Let's eat."

The rest of them picked up their spoons to started eating. It was silent for the first few minutes as they ate their soup. It was always like this, the routine was the same as always. When the soup was half way gone was when Thomas finally spoke.

"How was your day, Edward?"

"It was wonderful." Edward's happy tone came as naturally as breathing. "I was able to finish the books you brought me. Thank you, Thomas, I truly enjoyed them."

"Of course you did." Thomas mused picking up his wine glass. "I picked them out after all."

"Yes, I believe that is why they were so enjoyable."

"We'll discuss them later."

"Of course."

The meal went on in the same routine it had followed for the last three years.

\--

[Earth 88]

"Alright, come on, it's time to eat." Bruce said sitting down at the table as the kids came in talking and arguing about their game of monopoly that they had been playing for the last four days. "Alright, the four of you can go back and finish when dinner is over. Where's Edward?"

"I'm right here!" Edward called rushing down the stairs. "I was watching this new show on Netflix and you need to see it."

"I'll see it later."

"I still say you two are cheating." Jason said to Dick. "There is no way you and Tim got all the right side of the bored!"

Laughing Dick sat down across from Jason. "Don't be mad because you guys are losing, Jay, it's just a game."

"I agree with Todd." Damian glared at Drake. "You have something up your sleeve."

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Tim smiled. "Maybe you two aren't as good as you thought you were?"

"Dinner is served." Alfred said rolling the dinner cart in. "I do hope all of you are hungry."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said as they all got them food. "Let's eat."

The family talked and chatted away about their day, things that happened that day, and they got a little loud because they were all trying to talk to each other at the same time. Stories, jokes, funny inside jokes that only the Bat family got was exchanged.

Bruce's favorite part was the laughter and smiled that always followed.

\--

[Earth 3]

Owlman was no pleased with Ultraman heading over for an emergency meeting. That meant he would be around his family again and that was something that Thomas couldn't stand. So of course he went over the strict rules to his perfect family.

At the moment Owlman was sitting in a large chair waiting and around him his family was dressed in their suits and their faces were covered with owl masks. The only thing you could see was the color of their eyes and even that was if you had really good vision.

When Ultraman flew in and landed in front of Owlman. They started to discuss important things as the Owl stayed as still as possible. They said nothing as the two exchanged words and they were almost done and thinking that they would be fine when Superwoman came in as well.

"Who are they?" She said frowning. "Wait. Is this your family?"

"Yes." Owlman said tightly turning towards his family. "However they're busy. What did you want Superwoman?"

"Came to tell you that there's an odd fluxuation in the sky." She said but kept her eyes on the masked family. Everyone had heard of hem of course but no one knew what they looked like and it was strange because Owlman had never mentioned a family until three years ago when suddenly it was all he would talk about. "So, are you going to say hi and take off those owl masks?"

They said nothing at all but one, the one who had been closest to Owlman placed his hand on the man's lower arm and waited. Right away Owlman grabbed the hand a bit harshly and looked like he was trying to keep his calm before standing up.

"Take the family upstairs."

The masked figured nodded before rushing the other four out of the room quickly. She frowned before crossing her arms. They weren't stupid. They knew about Thomas's missing brother and had heard that Batman had a family, a lover and four children. No one knew what the looked like but Batman had his partner Riddler and his four Talons who's masks covered most of their faces.

Than three years ago Batman was declared dead by Owlman and not even a day after this the Owl suddenly started to brag about his family that no one had ever known about or even seen. They had heard been a rumor that the Owl Family was never allowed to leave the Manor unlike the bat Family.

Still why would Owlman only recently only talk about his family? She wanted to know because she was curious and had a suspicion that the bats were now owls but even so, it wasn't like she was going to do anything about it because they weren't her concern.

\--

[Earth 88]

"It's not fair!" Dick cried. "I'm the oldest!"

"I'm taller!" Jason stuck his tongue at the shorter male. "You can go next."

"I'm supposed to go next!" Damian yelled. "Do not steal my turn!"

"I can wait." Tim offered.

"All of you can go at once." Edward laughed as he typed the last of the code into the Batcomputer before pulling up the little count down. "Alright, everyone get in."

They four rushed to the large glass container shaped thing in the cave. The door shut and Edward looked at Bruce smiling before pushing the button. It counted down to one and suddenly the antigravity kicked in and the kids were floating up.

"I told you It would work." Edward smiled a little smug. "Now we can put this into their boots in about a year or too and finally your birds will be able to fly."

"Our birds." Bruce corrected kissing Edward gently before looking at the four of them doing tricks and flying around. "We're not going to be seeing them for at least ten hours."

"Nope." Edward smiled before looking at Bruce. "Let's go join them."

"I couldn't agree more." Bruce smirked at Edward. "Race you."

"No fair! Cheater!"

Later that night when the family was on patrol they had surrounded a warehouse were a secret lab was supposed to be hidden under it. Riddler was watching through the camera after hacking them and was waiting for his family to get in and hook up a small device into the hidden lab that way all the camera would be easily hacked.

Watching them move easily into the warehouse he let them know everything looked clear but to be careful. He watched as they split up before they found the door that lead down to a secret lab. The worst part. The waiting always has Edward feeling sick.

Suddenly a beep and his screen flicked showing a Red Robin staring into cameras before jumping down and moving away. Smiling Edward started to hack the underground camera now that Tim had hooked up the chip into that one camera.

Once they were lite up Edward watched his family make their way around the place. Pulling up more other rooms that were locked Riddler was looking out for danger or anything that looked like it was suspicious.

It took a few hours but Batman gathered all the information he needed before the five of them left the secret lab. Once they were out of there and back onto the rooftops of Gotham did Riddler relax for a minute before they all started their patrol with the older three going solo.

Now the waiting game but this one was the one that Edward hated and often checked in on the kids just to make sure if they were alright. Once the whole family returned to the cave was when Edward could truly relax.

They exchanged hugs. Dick and Tim easily gave hugs, Jason was more of a side hug and Damian still had issued with hugs but he did like the secret handshake Edward had shown him so they did that. After the kids when to shower Batman pulled back his cowl before kissing Edward which was the best part about coming home.

\--

[Earth 3]

The mask, as sad as it was, was better than on than off. When on Thomas couldn't see their expressions when he was in one of his rages. Of course there was downsides to it. The children getting so used to the mask that they felt off without them was concerning for Edward.

It was place to hid, small thing that keep a small piece of them away from Thomas. Like now they all had them on as they watched the man killing people one by one without any mercy. They had been some of those rebels who had been hiding underground willing to die to take their world back.

Foolish.

They should have waited for larger numbers but they were young. Between fifteen and twenty years old and easily murdered. They were forced to watch of course. A remaindering that they shouldn't even think about escaping, finding help because there was no way.

The collars around their necks were as simple as just disable them. Edward could easily take his off but if he did a randomize would inject one of the kids with something that would make a painful death and it would stretch out for a week.

It was the same for the kids. Water proof left no chance of them coming off at all unless it was the once a week check over to make sure they were working well and even than that was with one of them being held at gun point by the Owl himself.

A last crack of a neck was heard as the poof child was left to die a painful death. Thomas looked pleased with himself as he walked over to pour himself a glass of brandy. He then took a seat in his chair.

"It's amazing how some parents let their children do thing like this." Was the comment before he looked at them and waved his hand as them as if shooing them. The started to leave. "Not you, Edward."

Edward made a hidden motion with his hands for the kids to keep going. They did but not before bowing slight to Thomas who nodded his approaval. Walking over to the man Edward tried to calm himself and stop glaring behind the mask.

As soon as he got there did Thomas motion for the mask to be removed. Doing as commanded Edward slowly removed his mask and felt uneased without the little wall between them but dared not replace it back on unless he wanted another beating and then one of the kids recivie one worse.

"It's time to talk about the books I brought you last time." Thomas looked almost normal after killing those kids. "Ready to answer my questions?"

"Yes, Thomas."

"Good."

It was ironic, Edward tought as he answered each and every question and even lines he memorized to the mad man, that once upson a time he used to ask the question or as rather he asked the riddles but now the only riddle that Edward ever had and it was only for himself, was would his familt ever be free?

"No."

"What?" Edward snapped out of his half thought as he sat sidways on Thomas's lap and only realized that a servant was asking the man a question. "Thomas, I'm tired."

"Wait."

Wait.

Like a dog came the tone. Once upon a time Edward would have gotten mad, snapped back with his sharp tongue but now? Never. No, never talk back because of the backlash. If he couldn't keep the kids safe from this lunatic than what use was he? Still there were sometimes that Edward would think about it and how to handle it, however it was just wishes and the ever fading hope.

Mayne if Brue was alive… No, Edward. Not again. Don't go down that way.

"Alright, that's taken care of." Thomas stood bringing Edward with him and wrapping a much to possivie arm around him. "It's time for bed. Let's go."

Edward knew what was coming but he had to agree… and besides it didn't matter what happened to him as long as his family was safe.

[Earth 88]

Edward was working on some new comms for the family when the four robins came rushing in all talking and shouting at once. Pulling off the purple tinted goggles the redhead stood up as they made their way to him.

"Calm down!" Edward shouted over the panic. "What happened?!"

"Bruce vanished into a portal!"


End file.
